Nobody Understands
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally Dawson is 15 years old. She goes to Marino High School. She is a nerd. Her best friend Trish moves to the other side of Miami. When her mother dies of cancer her father starts to freak out. He kicked ally out. She is also bullied by Austin and his friends. Will the popular guy Austin Moon help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story, this is maybe short but i had alot of homework, so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything :(**

**Ejoy! :)**

I sat next to the hospital bed of my mother. Could this be the end? 2 months ago she was still perfectly healthy. And now she had so mutch pain ... I few tears rolled down my face. I wiped the tears away with my sleeve. My father was now on his work. He would be there in 20 minutes. My mom slept now peaceful. But me and my mother knew that she would be dead soon. But how scared i might was, i had to be strong. For myself and for her. I looked at the closed eyes. I looked at the squeaky device next to her. I looked at her tummy that moved up and down. I stayed there for 10 minutes. While I just stared at my mother. I heard knocking on the door. My father walked out of the room inside.  
"How is she?"  
"She is fine for now, but she is still in alot of pain dad..."  
I sighed when I heard myself say I realized what had happened. And what was going to happen. My mom would die of cancer.  
My father came to sit next to me. We said nothing. It was quiet. And we cherished the moment with each other, perhaps this was the last moment with each other. I started soft sobbing. This could not be true! My mother had to be with me, i needed her. I'm just 15. She had to see me grow up. And now I'd miss her all my life.  
Suddenly I heard a long beep. I watched with wide eyes to the monitor. What was first a messy line, was now a long stripe. I watched my father anxiously to. While doctors came from all sides.

I looked at my mother. Everything around disappeared. I heard in the background shouting and squeals. I heard pressure talk. But I didn't understood what they said. I could only look at the lifeless body in front of me. I said nothing, I thought nothing, I was in shock, stiffened. Suddenly, she was driven away. And then it dawned on me. I broke. I started to cry hysterically. I ran away. I ran hard. I ran into a large open field. I let myself fall into the grass. I closed my eyes. My crying was less. But it was replaced by anger.

"WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME!"

I shouted. I was furious. Furious at my mother, and on the world. When I had shouted out everything I closed my eyes again. I didn't know what I felt. I felt emptiness. I felt a hole in my heart.

After 2 hours by brought to have on the field I decided to go home. When I arrived at home it was different. The Windows were smashed and the House was a gang.

"What happend here?" I asked in shock.

My father came to me. He looked different. He seemed drunk.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk though. Where were you! "

it sounded not really as a question by his screams.

"I was away."

He looked at me angrily.

"ow, did you want to leave me too? Do you know what bitch! GO AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! "

I watched my father with big eyes.

"What? This is also my home! You can't kick me out! "

The next time he slapped me right across the face.

"WATCH ME!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the House.

"Ouch! You're hurting me! "

The next moment the door was shut. Here I was standing then. Put on the street by my drunk father. In the cold. With maybe 5 dollars in my pocket. This would be an interesting day.

**So this was kinda short, this was the first chapter! I'm updating soon :D**

**C U LATER **


	2. Chapter 2 Help Me Please

**So here is the next chapter, i really like this story! And thank you so mutch for the reviews and everything! It makes me really happy! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 2 Help me please_

nobody understands

I shivered. I was already half an hour in the middle of no where and I didn't know where I had to go to sleep. It started getting dark. So I ran around in the streets looking for a place. I still couldn't really realize what just had happened. I was kicked out by my own father. On the same day that my mother died. 3 months after my friend moved to the other side of Miami. And i was bullied by an asshole Austin Moon. I hated him with whole my heart! Well, not really what I had in mind. I was done crying. I had to find a place to stay.

I wanted to lie on the grass because that was so soft. But it had just rained. I lay down on a bench in the park. It was freezing. I started to tremble. After an hour I could finally sleep. I woke up by the birds. I took out my cellphone from my pocket to see what time it was. But my Phone was dead. I looked around until I saw the Church in the distance.I formed my eyes narrowed to be able to see what time it was. It was almost time for school. I had to go to school once again. And what a relief that we had an ipad instead of books. So no one would notice.

I stretched me out and walked to school. At school I walked to the girls toilet. I rinsed my face off with lukewarm water. I looked at my face. The bruise on my cheek cheek was very less. That was a relief. And I could pick an Apple from the tree in the school yard. I ran out of the toilet. I looked on the calendar on the wall. SHIT! It was parents ' day today. I could say that my parents had work right? I walked to the room of the rector. I knocked 3 times soft "come in." there was called. I came in/

"Hello Sir, I wanted to indicate that my parents can not come tonight."

"That's okay. But you have to continue. Because we're going to discuss many important things. "

I nodded and ran out the door. I bumped into someone his chest. I stood up and looked ahead, could my life worse? I bumped into Austin Moon (cliche huh?)

"I.. i.. i. amm.. so..o. soorrry "I stuttered.

Great job Ally! (sarcasm)

"Watch out nerd! And what did you say? "

"S..o ... oo. rry "I stuttered again.

"I can't hear you!" shouted Austin.

I heard laughter. I wanted to run away. He pulled me back to my wrist so I looked at him.

"The next time you really have problems."

Then he let me go. He high fived his friends. I ran away. Something I did quite often lately. When the bell rang I went to class. In the lessons didn't happen much. I did get even pens to my head. Or people threw papers at me. But I ignored them. That was an agreement that I made with myself. It was a survival method.

It was already 8 hours in the evening, the parents day was already 2 hours working on it. And now it was finally over. I walked out and went there on the bench. This day was exhaustive. I closed my eyes and it was quiet. Suddenly I heard a woman.

"Hello girl, what are you doing here alone? The parents day is already ended. "

I looked up to a blonde woman. She smiled sweet to me. "

I ehmm, I have no place to sleep," I said.

"Ow sweetheart, would you like to stay at my house?"

I didn't want to go to a strangers house. But she was a parent of 1 of my classmates. That is what I wanted though.

"If that's okay?." She nodded.

"Of course, I will not let you sleep outside. Come with me. "

We stepped inside her car. After 10 minutes we arrived at the House.

"What is your name sweetie?" she asked.

"My name is Ally madam," I said kindly. "That's a nice name. Call me Mimi. Okay, so my son is still on a party with his friends. But you see him later tonight. " Ow, who would it be?

Mimi brought me to a bedroom.

"Here are you sleeping on my sons bed. He sleeps on a mattress. "

"Thank you so mutch!" i said.

I let me fall on the bed. I closed my eyes. But I couldn't sleep. I heard suddenly 2 people talk.

"What? Is there a girl on my bed? "

"Yes sweetie, she has no home."

"Okay, and she is in my bed?"

"Yes sweetie, please be nice to her."

"Okay, good night MOM."

The door opened and I saw the shock on his face. It Was Austin? Kill me now please!

"Dawson? Have you no home? " I nodded.

"And you sleep with us?" I nodded again.

"Okay, this is uncomfortable then." he said.

I giggled. He laughed also soft. "thank you ...," I said. He looked at me surprised. "For What?" "For the sleeping place." "Actually, it was my mother but okay."

**This was chapter 2. I hope you like it! CU later!**


	3. Chapter 3 Is This Real?

**Hey, here is another chapter. I'll update another one in a few hours. I hope you like this chapter, maybe it is a little short but i'm updating soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 3: Is this real?_

Austin was already asleep. He layed on the mattress beside me. Maybe i was wrong. There Was a chance he was going to do nice? Was there a chance he wouldn't bully me anymore? I should not believe it. A girl dreams right? I could not sleep. I was thinking of so many. I thought of my father, my mother, trish, and ... Austin. Sometimes I had to go after everything. How did I end up here. I looked at the side of my bed. Austin slept on the ground. He whined not when he was told by his mother. Wait! Maybe did Mr. Popular only nice to me because his mother asked. Or because he had compassion with me. I decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day with new opportunities.  
I was awakened by the bright light that shone through Austin's window. Austin was sleeping. He was pretty cute at this time. Who who who! Stop! Ally you may not think that! but I could not help staring at him. He seemed so peaceful. Just like his mother. Not that tough bad boy.

I brushed a strand of hair from his face. Suddenly he grabbed my waist with his arms. He pulled me next to him. (still his eyes closed) And the other time I was lying next to him. In bed. In the strong arms of Austin. I tried to make me loose. But the more I tried the stronger his grip was. Eventually I gave up. I started wake him up.

"Austin ..." I whispered first.

He was not awake.

"Austin ..." I whispered again.

No answer.

"AUSTIN!" i yelled.

Austin his eyes fluttered open. He left his grip on me loose.

"How are we ended up like this?"Austin said with a trembling voice.

"Look here. You pulled me in your bed. when I wanted to escape you hold me tighter and you couldn't wake up."

"Sorry" he said.

I blushed at the idea I just layed in the arms of Austin. I didn't know what it did with me. But I got the jitters from him. Good or bad, no idea.

"Yeah, Umm ... It's ok, I guess ... "

I got up and walked back to my bed. I ran to the bathroom. I pulled my clothes on and I ran down. When I arrived I saw Mimi. She had pancakes in her hand.

"Sweetheart, you have no clean clothes?" said Mimi. "I have nothing else to put on."

There appeared a smile on Mimi's face.

"Then we go after school to the Mall!" said she.

I couldn't believe it, she was so nice!

**So, this was chapter 3! And thank you so mutch for the reviews, favs and follows! Please revieww! 3 **

**C U later!**


	4. Chapter 4 I Miss You

**So, this is a short one, but realy catchy! I hope you like it and i post soon! Please say what you think, or have you guys any suggestions? ENJOYYYY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Chapter 4: I Miss You_

Austin was awake and sat with me on the table, eating pancakes. There was an awkward silence. After what had happened this morning. I finally picked up my bag and I walked out the door. Without having to look. It was time for school. At school it was still the same. I saw notes on my locker.

"Ugly Bitch"

"Kill yourself"

"OMG! LOSER "

and stuff like that. There rolled a tear down my face. Why make people the truth so hard for me. I walked the walk by. I looked at Austin.

"What are you looking at?!" he snapped back.

Ok, the old Austin was back. I walked through. I didn't feel like in this sort of thing. The lessons were boring. I didn't pay mutch attention. The lesson was over. I ran out of the class. But Ruben pulled me back to my arm. I was rammed against the wall. I didn't dare to look. His fist hit my face. And Ruben kicked me in my stomach. Just for the fun of it. I lay sobbing on the ground. With my hands on my stomach. I stumbled to the bathroom. I did the work on lock and sat down. I started to softly crying. I missed my mother. I wanted a hug from my mom. My mother that gave me hope, that there is Always a new day with new chances. My mom that said that there is Always a spark in life, to live for. And that spark was now gone. My mother was gone. And i missed her so freaking mutch!

"Are you ok?" I hear someone say.

And I recognized the voice. It was ...

**Cliffhanger whoho! Ok, i update tomorrow! I hope you guys aren't mad at me because of the short chapter! I promise the next one is better! And say if you have good ideas for the story!xxxx**

**CU LATER**


	5. Chapter 5 What is going on with him?

**Here is another chapter! Jeeh! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! That gives me more motivation to continue this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own austin and ally! **

_Wat is going on with him?_

It was Austin. I didn't want to talk to him. He did mean today. Yesterday he seemed nice. Error, I was so wrong. "I hear you cry. Who is this? "he asked. I answered not. You see, he hated me for no reason. And the "crying girl" do get respect. So so. I realized that my bag was gone. I left it in the hallway.

"Shit!" I muttered.

Apparently Austin heared me.

"Ally?" he asked surprised.

O god! He recognized my voice. Perfect ... (sarcasm)

"Open the door." he said quietly.

"No," I said between sobs.

I had so much pain. And I probably had a huge bruise on my face.

"Open the door now or i break this door!" he said.

"No." I said again.

Now way that he would get the door open.

"I count to 3 Ally ..." he said. "!...2 ... 3 ... "when he stormed the toilet in.

The lock broke and now lay on the ground. I looked up at him surprised.

"why did you do that?"

"you didn't open the door" he said.

Suddenly he looked at me shocked.

"Ally? What happend to your face? "

"Gee thanks!" i say (sarcasm)

"No, i mean, who give you that bruise?"

I looked at the ground. "Why do you care? You were mean today Austin. I don't want to talk to you. "I say angry.

I wanted to get up and run away. But after 2 steps I fell on the ground. I moaned in pain. Austin helped me up and looked at me strictly. "Tell me who did this." he said simple. As if this was that simple!

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me upright.

"Let go of me!" I cried angry.

"I don't need your help blondie!" I scrambled up

I put a few steps but when went there a pain shot through my body.  
"Ouch!" I screamed in pain.

Austin helped me up again. I leaned against his shoulder to shameful.

"Yes, and I'm going to help you." "Why did you do so mean to me today?" I asked. He looked at me sadly. "Sorry, i had a bad day. Kira my girlfriend broke up with me. "

"I didn't know that." I answered.

"I've never had a boyfriend." I muttered.

I hoped he didn't hear that. But Ally Dawson could apparently not good mumble.

"Never?" he asked. I nodded.

"You can bring me to the nurse?" I asked. Yes I tried to change the subject.

At the nurse went I lie on the bed.

"Just Go rest, I'll just look at you after school," said Austin.

He stroke my cheeck what made me shiver "I.. Uhm, i.. "I knew I could not bring out much. "Ok ..." I said. He walked out of the room. I didn't know what was going on. I did not know what happened to Austin Monica Moon. But i liked him this way.

**So, this was chapter 5 people, hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! You people are the best!**

**CULATER! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6 Two Sides Of Him

**Thank you so mutch for all the follows, reviews and favoritsss! I love you all! And i'm gonna try to update everyday, but i have also school. I will try! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally :( **

_Chapter 6 two sides of him_

I woke up in a strange bed. Then I remembered what had happened. I was beaten by Ruben. And Austin helped me. He helped me. I looked around the room. No one was there. Austin had lesson. I pushed my shirt up. I saw the huge bruise on my stomach. It looked ugly. I dropped my t-shirt. Where was my bag? SHIT! I looked next to my bed. There was my bag. Austin had probably brought my bag. He was so sweet. But also so annoying. He had 2 vastly different sides. I pulled out my bag off the ground and I pulled out my songbook. This book I got from my mother for my 10th birthday. I flung the bag in the corner. I opened my notebook and started writing. I had inspiration for a new song.

**It's probably what's best for you**  
**I only want the best for you**  
**And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck**

**I try to savertise and I,**  
**Ended up with wounds to bind**  
**Like you're putting salt in my cuts**  
**And I just ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**

**'Cause you can't bandage the damage,**  
**You never really can fix a heart**

**Even though I know what's wrong,**  
**How can I be so sure**  
**If you never say what you feel, feel**  
**I must have held your hand so tight,**  
**You didn't have the will to fight**  
**I guess you needed more time to heel**

**Baby I just ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**  
**'Cause you can't bandage the damage**  
**You never really can fix a heart**

**You must be a miracleworker,**  
**Walk up, swearin' up and down,**  
**You can't fix whats been broken**  
**Please don't give my hopes up, no no**  
**Baby, tell me how could you,**  
**Be so cruel**

**It's like you're putting salt on my cuts**  
**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**  
**'Cause you can't bandage the damage**  
**You never really can fix a heart**  
**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**

**'Cause you can't bandage the damage**  
**You never really can fix a heart**  
**Oh no no no no**  
**You never really can fix a heart**  
**Oh no no no no**  
**You never really can fix heart**  
**...You never really can fix my heart**

this song was about Austin. I closed my book happy. I plugged it into my bag. I heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in" I shouted. Austin came into the room. He laughed so cute to me. Ok, ho ho.. Stop here ... What I said well? I could not find him cute. Yesterday he was still a huge douche bag to me. "Hey, I'm coming to get you. Are you going home? "he said. I nodded. I made an attempt to get up but Austin soon came raced toward me. He picked me up in bride style. "You should not fall again huh?" he said with a wink. I giggled. The giggle that I already 2 years had not heard. mama got cancer 2 years ago. He instructed me in the car and put me gently. "Who would have done it Ally?" he asked. I was quiet. "Ally, I would love to help you. But whoever did this against you. "He pointed to my face."Ok... Promise that you are going to do nothing, "I said seriously. "Ok, but if he does it one more time then he gets criticized." said Austin. "It was ruben ... It was Ruben Austin. " Austin looked concentrated. After a few seconds he said, "that huge bastard! I'm going to ... "no Austin, you're going to do nothing. You promised! "

**This was chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7 Sparks

**Chapter 7! I have so mutch inspiration for this one! Thanks for al the reviews, favs and follows and you are amazing! Enjoyy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally**

_Chapter 7 sparks_

* * *

I soon fell asleep in the car. I woke up by Austin who sang with the radio.

**If you could see me now would you recognize me  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face**

I kept my eyes shut. I enjoyed his voice. His angels voice. I didn't want to admit it. Austin did so sweet. I started to fall in love with this Austin.

**Put your hand on a heart that's was cold  
As the day you were taken away  
I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day**

The car stopped driving. And the radio went out. We were at home. I kept my eyes closed. I pretended I was sleeping. I wanted to know what he would do. I felt his eyes on me. He wiped a strand of hair out of my face. I shivered by his touch. He did my car door open. He lifted me up and walked in. I found this so cute. But I did not dare to move. I let myself be carried by Austin. I felt I was laid out on a bed. He put the blanket over me. Then I suddenly felt his lips on my cheek. "Good night Alls ..." he whispered. OMG! He kissed my cheek! Okay Ally, stay calm. Inhale, exhale. Count to ten. Just stay quiet. I heard him walk away. The door closed. Now I was alone. I did care my eyes open. I was in Austin's bed. With the blanket over me. I threw my head in my pillow and I began to scream. Fortunately, the sound muffled by the pillow. He kissed my cheek! He kissed my cheek. Ok, I was maybe a little in love with him. A tiny bit.

I looked at the clock. It was 3. I got hungry. But I couldn't run down immediately. Otherwise he would know that I not really slept.. I had to wait a few minutes. I stared at my ceiling. Austin would never like me. He took pity on me. That was clear. If you looked at his ex-girlfriends. Who were skinny, beautiful skin. Long legs. I was fat, what impurities, and small. I was always small. Maybe I had to eat a little less. Maybe Austin would like me if i was skinny. Just a bit less. Just fruit and water. And sometimes a sandwich. A diet. That would help anyway? I would drink down. Do not eat. I looked at the clock. Why time went so slow! I started to sing a song. That song that my mother always sang for me when I was little

**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.**

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Badadadada...

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

I decided to get up. I was impatient. I opened the door gently and I walked into the living room. Austin was sitting watching tv with pancakes on his plate. I walked silently to him. His eyes still on the tv.

I sat down beside him. Then he heard me pass. He looked at me with a smile. "Hey Ally. Slept well? " "I.. What? Sleeping? Yes, i was sleeping, really! I mean, yes i slept very good. "well done though, facepalm. "Ok, do you want a pancake?" I looked up at the stack of pancakes. "Yes ..." Fat, remember? "I mean, No thanks, I'm not very hungry."

"What are you watching?" i asked. "Oh, family guy! Hilarious! "he said laughing. His cute smile! I melted! We watched tv together all afternoon. I saw how Austin ate 10 pancakes. It all disappeared into a black hole hahah. At 7 I looked on to Austin. He was sleeping. I turned the tv off. I looked around me. I found a blanket in the closet and laid it over him. Now way that I could carry him up! I also decided to lie down. I lay against the handrail. Staring at Austin. I did not notice that I was staring at Austin for 10 minutes. He was already woken up. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked confused. "Ehm ... I.. Ehmm.. "him

**So this is the end of chapter 7. I hope this was good! Say what you think. I will update tomorrow people! I love you all! xoxo**

**CU later! 3**


	8. Chapter 8 Skinny

**So, i was really tired, and i had alot of homework. But i needed to post just one chapter, i promised. So this is short. Im so sorry! Hope you still enjoy!**

_Chapter 8 Skinny_

"Whaatt? I was not staring at you!, staringg ... ha ... ha ... " Ok, that was awkward. "Ok then, if you say so.." We were quiet for a second.  
"Ready for dinner?"Austin says enthusiastically. Reject Ally. You are fat. About 2 days you can eat something. Drink plenty of water. "I ... I'm not hungry, "I said. He brought the soup to the table and sat down. I went at him. With my glass of water. I drank him empty. I was still hungry. I ran to the kitchen and I drank another glass of water. I walked back to my place and I came down in Austin. "Ally, have you eaten something today?" he asked. "Yes, 2 slices of bread in the morning. And a sandwich in the cafeteria. Not to mention 2 apples. "I lied. I had today might appeal to. "well so. .. I began to worrie. "said Austin smiling. I laughed with it. Fake of course. O god, If i known. I sighed deeply. Against Austin lying was difficult. I could not lie. After he ophad his soup we walked together to the top.

"Where is your mother?" I asked. "They had to go through work, she is only at home in the night." I let myself fall into bed. "Austin?" I asked. "Yes?" "How long can I stay here?" I asked. "No idea, but it would be irresponsible to you on the street to let go. Just as you bring back to your father. Provisional keep you here. "said Austin. I got that jitters. That annoying jitters which I got as Austin laughed to me, or looked at me, or was close to me, or somethingsaid to me. "I go to sleep ..." said Austin. "Ok, good night then! i can't sleep, I'm not even tired. I'll be right back. "  
I said. I waved to him when I left the room. I sat down on the couch. I began to sing softly. That calmed me. I sang always. At my homework, if I was sad. If I was sad, if I was angry, if I was in love. And the more I saw him. The worse it was. I needed to be carefull. I finally had him as a friend. If I called him my friend. I had to be patient.

I lay on the couch. No sense to move up to run. no energy. The tv was on. I lay on the couch. My 5th glass of water to drink. This was my first day. I was a wimp, a quitter. Yes, that was me. I had to continue. For Austin.

**SO, this was chapter 8. I will update tommorow! LOVE YOUU!**


	9. Chapter 9 Notice The Difference

**So, this is the next chapter. It is really late here in holland. So i'm trying to make a good chapter. Here is chapter 9. I have so mutch reviewss, favs and follows! And i will continue this story till the end! I promise! Hope you like this chapter**

_Chapter 9 Notice the difference_

There were 2 days pass. 2 hard days without food. But i noticed the difference. I lost 2 pounds. And I was not as fat as i used to be. I wanted to loose 7 pounds. I was far from a perfect figure. Some people mentioned as a way of eating unhealthy. But if I was skinny, people would call me pretty, and not fat anymore, would Austin wouldn't think i was fat anymore ... I was dizzy. I had almost fainted for 3 times. . Austin noticed anything yet.

_today_

Austin's mother was busy with her work. I and Austin were all closer. The bullying stopped at school, mostly. I looked in the mirror. To my stomach. It was still ugly. You saw fat lobes sitting by my side. And my legs were also ugly. But I knew that I had to be careful that Austin did not see me. Suppose I was to fat. I could no longer live with the idea that Austin thought i was fat. I was lying in bed with a loose shirt on. Loose enough to not see my fat body. I woke up. The room was empty. Austin watched tv in the living room. I needed a clean shirt. I looked one more time around me or there really was no one. Unfortunately, the door is not locked. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the ground. I looked around me. Looking for a shirt. I found a shirt in my drawer. Yes, Austin gave me a tray of his closet.

I had a yellow sweat-shirt in my hand. Suddenly Austin came in. I looked scared. I didn't know what to do. Austin had a shock on his face. He stared at my body. I felt uncomfortable. I protected my body with my hands. Now he saw that I was fat. Nice job Ally!. "I ... err ... sorry," I said. "What's the matter?" asked Austin delivered. "How do you mean Austin?" I asked anxiously. "You are ... you are ..." he stuttered. "What am I Austin? FAT do you mean? "I asked uncertain. "Ally, what did you say? Have you eaten something these days? " Austin snapped. "What? Yes, of course ... "I said with a trembling voice. "Do not lie to me Ally! You are awfully skinny! " "I'm not skinny Austin! I am very fat! I'm fat Austin! "I cried.

"Say that never again Ally" said Austin. He ran at me and gave me a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder. "Ally, You are beautiful the way you are. You are not fat. This is not healthy. Please eat. "he said begging. I looked at him. "Austin, i ... i can't" i said. "Why?" "Because ... because, people will only like me if I'm skinny, like Cassidy, Brooke, Kira, Tilly ... I want to be skinny Austin ... "I cried silently. He was quiet for a moment and sighed deeply. "Ally, look at me..." i looked up, and i saw his beautiful brown eyes, staring at me. "You ... are ... not ... fat ...Trust me... "I smiled a little. I couldn't say that I liked him. But it was a relief to know that he didn't think i was fat. Maybe I could eat a little more. For Austin.

I got dressed. Austin said he had to do something in the living room. When I came in the room 10 minutes later I saw a table. Covered, with pancakes, pickles, bread and egg. I looked my eyes out. I looked up to Austin who chuckled. "We gonna have lunch together" he asked. I came beside him at the table. Austin picked up a pancake and put it on my plate. I stared at it for a while. I didn't want to eat. Austin looked at me. When he cut a piece off of the pancake and prodded it on his fork. "Mouth open." said Austin. I laughed. What was he cute. He smiled sweet. I opened my mouth and he pushed the fork soft in my mouth. "Well done..." he said. As if he was talking against a child of 5. He cut a piece off. I opened my mouth, grinning and left me performed by Austin. "You see ..." he said. "Enjoy the food. And I know that you love Pickles. "he winked at me. He helped me with eating all morning. It was fun!

**So, this is the end of chapter 9. Updating tommorow! ;) Bye peopleeee**

**xoxo CULATER**


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected

**This is chapter 10! Jeej! I love you people, and i like the storyline too! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally **

_Chapter 10 Unexpected_

Austin was all afternoon trying to feed me. It remained difficult. I couldn't get that picture out of my head or me in the mirror. My belly, hips, legs. They were just bleehh. Austin and I were just finished clearing the table. We plopped on the couch.

"Austin?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" I looked to the ground.

"Ehm ... Are we ... Are we friends? "I asked hopefully.

"Of course!" he said.

Yes! I'm friends with Austin! I knew it at all. But by hearing himself is even finer. A disadvantage. I was sitting in the friendzone.. I was friendzoned by Austin.

"I have not spoken to my father for almost a week," I said disappointed. "Could you give me a ride to my house please? So i can see him? "

"I don't think that is a good idea Ally, maybe he will hurt you!"

"Austin, i know for shure that my dad don't hurt me. I mean, he kicked me out. He didn't physically touched me, "I said.

"Okay, but I'll wait in the car. Please give a shout, and I'll get you! "said Austin. I thought it was sweet that he was so over protective. But Austin looked at me seriously.

"Deal" i said.

I took my jacket and Austin and i walked into the car. He turned on the radio. And i kept rattling about my dad. He never interrupted me. Finally we arrived at my house. I got out of the car and walked shaking to the door. I pressed the Bell but nobody opened. I looked in the window and saw that the house was empty. All the lights were off. This was weird. I took my Phone out of my pocket and called my dads work. The phone rang a few times over.

"Hello with Hendrick" I heard on the other end of the line.

"Hello, this is the daughter of Lester, is Lester at work?" i asked.

"Ow sweetie, you had not heard anything?" he asked.

What I hadn't heard. I started to panic.

"No, I haven't heard anything," I said as calm as possible.

**POV Austin (first time i know) **

I saw Ally stare at her mobile. She silently ran the car in, without saying a Word. Ally's eyes were stiffened. In shock.

"What happened?" I tried to ask.

But she said nothing. I decided to go drive. She stared the hole ride to her cellphone. Arrived home she went next to me at the table. Silent. Still silent.

"Ally? Who was that? What else is there? "I asked once again.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "I ... I ... He ... "she stuttered with tears in her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Say it but Ally ..." I said in a soothing tone.

"He had a lot of alcohol. "she began. "3 days after I left he drank so much..." she swallowed. "He had plenty of drinks, too much ... "she whispered. "And now ... now he's dead ..."

**Cliffhanger again! I will update tomorrow as normal! Auslly is on his way, it will happen, believe me. But i don't want to rush the story. Because it is so mutch fun to play with the feelings of both :) But it is on his way! See you later everyone!xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Living with

**So, today i had no school. I spend the hole day reading fanfiction of Austin and Ally :) so, my story is doing pretty well, i love the reviews and if you guys have any ideas, i will put some of them in my story! So, i hope this chapter will be long. And i maybe put a little AUSLLY in this one for you guys. I only can't promise that they will be together in this chapter. Because i have just a few ideas what will make this story great! But AUSLLY IS ON HIS WAY! So, enjoy this chapter. And i will try to update tomorrow again. I will try to update everyday. Because i love you guyyss! 3 So, i will stop talking now...**

_11 Living with_

Ally's POV my father was dead. Death. The words haunted around in my head.  
He kicked me out a week ago. But he was my father. He was rattled. I Had to come back sooner. He Was then still alive. Was he sorry. He Was upset. This Was my fault. Was my father dead because of me? Tears rolled down my face. Drop for drop. More and more. I gave no sob. I tried to stay quiet. I did my best not to cry. In order not to collapse. If you had no parents. Then you were an orphan. I was an orphan. I would be put in an orphanage. I didn't want to be away from everyone. I meant Austin and Mimi. I had no one else. "Austin?" I whispered weakly. He said nothing. He hugged me. His arms around my waist. His Chin on my shoulder. "Shhhh ... Alls ...I am with you ... I'll stick with you ... "he said in a soothing tone. "Where do I live Austin? I am now officially an orphan, "I said anxiously. I put my head between my legs. A few minutes later we stopped for Austin's House. We walked inside. "Be right back" he said. He walked up. I sat down on the couch. Afraid of what was to come. I heard Austin above call. "So, is that good? I will ask. Bye MOM. "he said, he ran down. "What was that?" i asked confused. "Wait a second." he said. He walked up to the pc. He opened the pc and looked at the screen. I stared at him. I tried to figure out what he was up to.

After a few minutes he closed the laptop. He laid the laptop aside and turned to me. "Ally? I want to ask you something. "said Austin. "I had spoken to my mom, and she thinks it is a great idea. And i looked at my pc if it is possible. And it is! "he said enthusiastically. What was Austin talking about? What did he mean? "Austin, what do you mean?" i asked him. "Ally, we want to adopt you!" Austin said smiling. "Are you being serious? ' i asked. I began to cry. "Ally, i didn't mean to hurt you, it was just a. ..." i cut him or. I hugged him and started crying in his chest. "Austin ... i.. yes ... thank.. you ... so ... mutch "i said between sobbing. I looked up at him. "Wait, we will be ..." "Brother and sister" Austin continues. "Brother and sister..." I was in love with my future brother. "We will live together!" I say excited. Austin hugged me back. He held me tight. "This is great! ' he screams."Austin ... Can't ... Breathe! "I say quietly. He laughed and let go of me. "Sorry" he said.

"But how are you going to arrange that?" I wondered. "MOM is coming home from her work. Then she settles everything. And then you come in our family. This is really great! I'm going to learn you how to bake pancakes. I'll let you see my video games, and we're going to hold movie nights! "and I thought I was excited hahah. "Austin calm down" i say as a touched his shoulders. "We have plenty of time to do all that stuff, because we will live together!" i loved it so mutch! I wanted to scream. And shout. But i didn't want to look like a creep. So i took a deep breath and tried to do normally. "And the most important ..." he began. i saw him smirking. "I'm going to judge your boyfriends!" he said with a wink. I started to blush. "Do not worry, i will not scare all the boys!" he laughed.

"You always wanted a little sister for sure?" I asked. "Always!" he responded.  
The days were cozy. The business was completed and I lived just 2 days officially at the Moon 's. School had ended but i haven't seen Austin today. I watched tv. Until I heard the door open. I ran happily to the door. "Hey Austin!" I cried. "Hey Ally!" I saw Austin at the door. But he was not alone. He had someone with him. "Cassidy ..." I muttered.

**So, my father was pissed at me, because he thought it was late. But i will update tomorrowww! So see you guys then!**


	12. Chapter 12 Me, jealous?

**Here is chapter 12. I just needed this in my story. I love the jealous Allly. So please don't hate me! So, i will start now, hope you enjoyy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything :(((((**

_Chapter 12 Me, Jealous? _

What did that bitch here? I hated her. She bullied me. "What does ' that ' in your house?!" Cassidy asked with disgust in her voice. How dare she. "That" has a name you know! "i snap back. "What does Cassidy here Austin?" i asked him surprised. "Well, she is my girlfriend now ... I liked her for a while now ... "he said smiling at Cassidy. My heart broke. Ok, I didn't expect that he would like me. But I was hoping so.. "Girlfriend?" i asked. "Yes, I'm his girlfriend freak! So just leave us alone now so we can have some fun. "she said annoyed, but there appeared a smirk on her face. She went with her hand along his chest. With a seductive look. "She lives with us Cass, she has no parents. ... We adopted her. "he said. "Ok then, then we are going to your room." she said. She started to kiss him hard. Eventually they started to make out.

My heart started to beat hard. Her tongue slid his mouth. I heard a moan come from Austin. Cassidy also began to moan. He lifted her up. Until they disappeared in his room. I stood frozen in the living room. I ventured not to move. Tears formed in my eyes. I tried to keep them inside. With difficulty I managed that. I walked gently upwards. I looked for a room that would give me privacy. I heard giggles come out of the room. And later more moans. "Ohh Austin ..." she breathed. I didn't want to know what happened in there. I wiped the tears from my face and ran the first room I saw. I came in a large room. It was completely empty. There was only a great piano. I walked there slowly. I sat down. I had a sudden inspiration for a song. I ran down and pulled out my journal. I went again and began to write. When I was done I started playing.

_Guess I didn't know how to take it, that night we had that talk  
Found out about my replacement, I just smiled and shook it off  
I didn't ask you any questions, didn't beg you to stay  
You said you knew that I would understand, then I watched you drive away  
When there's just no words to stay_

_I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash my broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out  
In the silence I can't take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream_

I always say the right things, at all the right times  
I know I'm not the perfect girl, but for some reason I try  
To be the one who's smiling and laughing, to make sure everyone's okay  
I can push those tears back inside like an actress on the stage  
But when the curtains fall away

I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash my broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out In the silence I can take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream, I scream

I can't hold it in no more  
I don't feel like playing nice  
When I feel like getting loud  
I just gotta let it out  
I just gotta let it out

I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash like broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out  
In the silence I can't take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream  
I scream  
I scream  
Suddenly I was crying. Love was never easy. I had never had a boyfriend. Or a first kiss. How did it feel when a guy was in love with you. If the boy was looking everywhere to find you.. That he wanted to kiss you. You wanted to keep.I was Ally Dawson, ugly fat nerd. Cassidy was so slim. I was unattractive. Why I ever thought that Austin Moon would like me. No one wanted me. My mother left me alone, my father committed suicide to get rid of me. My friend Trish fled away from me. Austin was in love with someone else. Mimi was always on her work. Everyone hated me. Everyone wanted to get rid of me. I started to panic. 

_I started hyperventilating. I got hardly any air. I picked up my journal and ran out of the room. I pulled all the drawers open, looking for a bag. Eventually I found one. I breathed in and out. Eventually I calmed down a bit. I cried softly. My head in my hands. Afraid to be left behind. To have no one._

**This was the chapter. So, have you guys any ideas? And thank you all for the reviewws! They all mean so mutch to me! Love you! Till tomorrow!xoxo cu later!**


	13. Chapter 13 Leave

**Here is the next chapter,. This will be very Auslly, but i don't know if there is a kiss or something, but maybe in the next chapter. So, enjoyy this one! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_chapter 13 leave_

Nobody needed me. Austin felt compelled to care for me. He felt sorry. He didn't like me. I had to get out of here. I ran up. It was silent. When I open the door I saw that there was no one. I walked inside. I looked out the window and saw that it was raining. At just the right time. (sarcasm). I pulled my drawer open and stuffing the 3 T-shirts that I had in my bag. Along with my pants. My journal was already in my bag. I Had everything? Yes. I ran to the living room and picked up 2 apples from my bag. I walked down the hallway, I looked around me. Where were Austin and Cassidy? Suddenly I heard 2 people screaming. "Cassidy! I hang out with Ally if i like to! " "Austin, She likes you! Leave her alone or I break up with you! "she screamed. "GO!" Austin shouted angry.I heard 2 people come to the living room. I could do 2 things. 1: do nothing., 2: run. I chose 2. I threw open the door and started to sprinting. The rain got harder. I didn't remember if my face was wet from the rain or from my tears that rolled down my face. I heard someone calling my name. I ran away. Faster than ever. My life. I ran away from my problems. But I couldn't run away from myself. Since I was the problem.

I heard someone running behind me. But i didn't dare to look around. It was only a sign to run faster. I stopped awhile to breath. I looked behind me to see Austin. I turned back quickly and started running again. I started crying harder. Why would anyone want to run after me. People just ran away from me. It was getting harder to run. 1: I was tired., 2: Because the boy i loved was chasing me. "ALLY!" he shouted. His voice brought me in a panic. So I stumbled on the curb. I fell to the ground. I tried to come up. But my legs hurt. I stood up while i bit on my lip. . I stumbled forward. I knew it would make no sense. Austin ran to my and pulled me to him. So i was facing him.. He hugged me hard. I heard him crying. Austin cried? "Never ... Leave ... Me! "he said between crying. I wrapped my arms around him. "Austin ...I. .. thoughtt.. I.. i thought you wanted to get rid of me! "i said crying too. He let go of me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Why would you think that? Why in god sake? "he said. "Everyone left me Austin, everyone was running away from me. Trish, My mom, my dad, You ... "I muttered. "Me? Ally, i would never leave you alone! Never think that again! Please stay with me! "he begged.

"Austin, i cant live with the idea that ..." i stopped myself. I realized what I was going to say. "What?" he asked. This hassle had to stop. "With the idea that you don't love me the way i love you!"

**So this will be one of the last chapters, maybe there are 3 or something. I have a good idea for a new story, and i hope you will read that one too. Ok... About this story... What do you want that happend**

**1: Austin and Ally kiss in the next chapter, and that will be the last chapter.**

**2: Austin and Ally don't kiss but they go on a date**

**3: Austin isn't in love with Ally, he just sees her as a friend.**

**4: Austin and ally continues a few chapters about their relationship. **

**So, what do you want? CUlater! (tomorrow!)**


	14. Chapter 14 It Does Matter

**Chapter 14 already! Thank you so mutch for all the reviews! And i choose 1 and 4. So happy? Ok, just that you know. I will start a new story soon!**

**Summary: Ally is 15 years and has a huge crush on popstar Austin moon. But her mom has no money to buy a ticket. Ally is disappointed. But when her mother goes away for a week for her job her mother calls a babysitter. And it is Austin Moon. How will Ally react when she finds out?**

**So, hope you will read it, **

**back to the story, there will come 3 more chapters i think! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 14 It Does Matter_

Austin looked at me with a shocked face. He didn t say anything recommended. I looked away ashamed. Why I would ruin everything. I turned around so that I was sitting with my back to him. I laid my head against his chest. I closed my eyes. I was scared. "It doesn't matter, this is how it needs to me, nothing else ... I think "i say softly. A tear escaped my eye. Austin gentle stroking my hair. "But that is the problem Ally, it does matter. It matters to me. "i continued. What did he mean? "What do you mean?" "Well ... I liked you from the first day that you lived with us. I mean, before that, i really didn't knew you. " Wait ... STOP! He did like me? " He turned around. "Ally?" he whispered. "Yes?" i could bring out. "Can i kiss you?" I was speechless. I nodded gently. He came closer to our noses touched. Then our lips. It felt magical. Our lips together, like a perfect puzzle. His soft lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach. FIghting to come out. Whe both smiled through the kiss. We pulled away for air. I stared in his eyes. I could drown in them for shure. "I think that ... i love you too ..." Austin said. I began to smile really big. "Really?" i asked hopefull. He gave me another peck on the lips. "Ansered this your question?" i nodded happy. This was just perfect. And i remembered that is was raining. I looked up in the sky and started laughing. "We kissed in the rain!" I cried enthusiastically

**Kinda short, sorry, but it is really late and mom is pissed :( Will update tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15 What Happend to you 2?

**i just saw that my story is visit like 10.000 times! :D i'm so freaking happy right now! Ok, back to the point... This is chapter 15. It is not the last chapter. Because i love you guys! But it will last not longer then 17 chapters. I'm sorry... But my new story will come soon! So, hope you will enjoy this chapter! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything! **

_Chapter 15 What happend to you 2?_

I and Austin walked hand in hand to inside. We were soaked by the rain. "Where did Cassidy go?" I asked. "She is gone, she was no one to me Ally" he said. Hey give me a peck on the lips "Cause you're the one..." he whispers gentle. We walked into the living room to see Mimi standing there. "WHat happend to you 2? You are all law, and you kissed! "she said surprised. "Well ... Me and Ally are offical a couple. "he answered. "Then I missed much in those two days," said Mimi smiling. "Welcome to the family!" she said. She wanted to give me a hug but realized that I was wet. "Dry your body sweetheart." she said. "Catch!" he shouted when austin threw me a towel. I caught him and slapped him around me. "It's cold." i said. It was romantic but the rain was cold. "Yeah ... But it doesn't matter anymore "he smiled. I ran Austin's room. "I'm tired." I yawned. "Come to me" said Austin. He went to his bed under the covers with his arms open. I went at him under the covers and lay down against his chest. He kissed my hair and began to sing softly.

**When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it**

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You can come to me,  
Yeah

I tried with all my strength to keep my eyes open but his voice made me so relaxed. I wanted to enjoy this moment in his arms. I tried to stay awake. But on the way how he stroked my cheek. Sang In my ear. Me with his other arm. How his face was hidden in my hair. The last I heard was. "Goodnight Alls ..." then everything went dark.

_dream_

_Austin looked at me. With his big brown eyes. When I looked around I saw that I ran on the beach. With him, hand in hand. The sunset began. We sat down and my head was on his shoulder. After a minute we looked at each other. We came closer. And closer. our lips almost touched each other. _

_End dream._

I woke up with 2 lips on my lips. I opened my eyes to find that Austin was. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I giggled. After a minute we pulled away. "I can get used to so get up." i said smirking. He laughed. "And it would be an honor to kiss you everyday" Hey reacted.

We made us ready for school.I chose a yellow dress that Mimi had purchased for me yesterday. It had a white strap. I ran down. Austin looked at me with open mouth. "Hey Austin!" i said laughing. How cute! He was staring at me! "You look beautiful Alls!" he said. I threw my arms around him. "You are very handsome to!" i complimented. After we had eaten we left for school. I was afraid of what people would think at school. But i had my Austin!

**So, all my chapters are so short, but i Always do this really late, but i will make the chapters the best i can! Till tomorrow! xoxo**

**CU soon! **


	16. Chapter 16 Who Did This?

**This is almost the last chapter. I hope you guys like it. Nothing mutch to say!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_Chapter 16 Who did this?_

Austin and I walked hand in hand within the school. People stared at us and I started feeling uncomfortable. "They stare us." I whispered in Austin's ear. "Shhh ... It doesn't matter. Let them stare. "he said back. I expected that Austin would be ashamed of me. But he didn't. Instead, he threw his arm around me.

Cassidy glared at me with a disgust look. Uggh Cassidy. I popped in Austin's chest. I was nervous. "Calm down Alls" Hey sofly whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead and we walked on. We both had another class. I biology and Austin economy. "Bye Alls" he said waving at me while walking away from me. I waved back. I walked to my locker and saw Cassidy. "Ally, Ally, Ally ... You don't think Austin actually likes you. He dumps you so again. Austin is mine bitch!. "she shouted. She hit me in my face and kicked me in my stomach. She beat me at my locker. My head hit the metal and I fell to the ground. Cassidy walked away. The corridor was empty. I was alone. No one who could help me out.

I moaned in pain. With my hand on my head where blood came out. This was not good. I tried to stand up but I did not come up. I tried to call for help but there just came sobbing out of my throat. The time was slow. I tried to breathe but I ended up crying in pain. After an hour the lessons were finally over. The bleeding was stopped by my vest. There were children. Sometimes, they looked at me, but they did nothing. The teachers had a meeting. Austin came running with a frightened look on his face. He picked me up and held me close. He lifted me out while I cried. "Whoever did this Alls?" he said in a trembling voice. "Cass..SS. idy "I stuttered. "That slut!" he cries. He put me into the car. "Where are we going?" I asked weakly. He looked up from driving. "I bring you to the hospital." When he drove on. I tried to keep my eyes open. But suddenly everything went black.

I woke up in a white hospital bed. Blinded by the bright light. I saw Austin sit next to me. "Ally!" he said. He hugged me and kissed me on my lips. "Hey." i said sofly. "The doctor said that everything is fine. They have your head attached and you must stay in the hospital another night. Tomorrow you can go home. "he said."What? I would not stay here Austin! Really not! "I said. "Then I'll give you what to look forward to." he said smirking. "What?" i asked. "We will go tomorrow on our first date." he said. "I'm looking forward to!" I cried. Austin laughed, "I thought so, i will Always be by your side.

"Thanks Austin. You know, you are really the best thing that ever happend to me! "he smiled sweetly at me. "And you are my everything Alls. I can't live without you! '

**Just one more chapter and then we are done! I hope you liked it! 3 xoxo cu tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17 Happy Ending

**Hey, this is the last chapter. And someone asked me to make a epilogue about Auslly 5 years later. That will come tomorrow i think. And someone said something about my grammar, thank you for saying. I will try to make it better. I'm not very good at english because i'm hollands. But i hope you will still enjoy this last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything...**

_Chapter 17 Happy Ending_

I was laying in the hospitalbed. I looked out the hospital window. The view was boring. It was the parking lot of the hospital. Austin was away to the canteen for some food. Austin had changed alot. Austin had even convinced me to make contact with Trish. We skyped yesterday. This summer she could come along. Mimi said she had a surprise for me when I would go home today. Austin and I had a date tonight. Austin had taught me something. He had me proven that people could change. Austin was so sweet for me. He treated me like I was a Princess.

Austin came into the room with a tray full of food. "I hope you like sandwiches with juice." I nodded enthusiastically. He came beside me on the bed and placed the tray on my lap. He grabbed a sandwich and began eating. "Where are we going with our date?" I asked. He laughed. "That is a secret." "Austin!" I whined. I was wondering. "You're so annoying!" i continued. "You know you love me" he said smirking. "I am not so sure." I joked. "Can I have a Kiss?" asked Austin. "No," I said laughing. "On my cheek?" he begged as he pointed to his cheek. I sighed and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly he turned his head and now i was kissing his lips. He grabbed my face and began to kiss me hard. I kissed him back. He could be so annoying. But he was so fucking sexy when he did this. I couldn't resist. After a minute we pulled away.

He had a big smile on his face. "Austin! You are so annoying! "i said trying to be mad. But he looked at me with his big brown eyes and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't stay mad at this guy. "Can i go home now?" I asked. "Yes, I'll be right back." he said. When he disappeared. And I was alone again. After 10 minutes he came in with a doctor. "Miss Dawson, you can go. Everything is ok right now, you're head will heal in no time. "he shook my hand and walked away. "Shall we go my lady?" he said with a British accent. "We will go." i said taking his hand. We drove home. Mimi stood in the doorway. "Ready for your surprise?" she said. I nodded and ran after her. We stopped first for the room that was empty. When the door opened I could not believe my eyes. The room was completely furnished. It had a double bed. A large work desk. Purple painted and the piano was there too. I cuddled Mimi. "Thank you!" I screamed.

I looked puzzled around me. I had my own room! "Do you want to eat another pancake?" said Mimi. "MOM, I and Ally go on a date. You don't have to! "responded Austin. "Ally, you need to wait here till i get you.." he said. When he disappeared. I looked around me. "I have no clothes Mimi." I said panicky. "Just look in your wardrobe. "she said. I opened the door and saw a complete equipped wardrobe. I Guild. "Are you going to change clothes for your date sweetheart, thank me later." Mimi walked away. I dressed quickly to flowers in shorts and a tank top. I did my hair in a ponytail and sat down on my bed.

Autin came within a few minutes later. "You coming?" he asked. I nodded. "Close your eyes, I lead you." I closed me eyes and ran along with Austin. "Not cheating eh?" he said. "No." I laughed. We walked around a little. "Open your eyes." said Austin. When I did my eyes open I stood on a stand. There was a pickick basket and there were candles everywhere. I was speechless. "I'm speechless," I said smiling. This was really the sweetest thing someone had ever done to me. "Lets eat" he said. Il sat down on the rug and stared in Austins eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. I pulled away and stared in his eyes till he broke the silence. "I love you..." he said softly. "I love you too. "i said. I meant it. Each word. I kissed him again. This was the beginning of a new life!

**The end**

**This is not the last chapter. Tomorrow comes the one about 5 years in the future. See you then!**


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of 'Nobody Understands' :( but i loved writing it. This chapter will be the epilogue of Auslly 5 years in the future. Ally is here 20 and Austin 21. But don't be sad, there will come another story of mine in 2 days. Because tomorrow i have a sleep over but i will write as soon as possible. **

**Storyname: I Don't Need A Babysitter!**

**Full Summary: **

**Ally is a 15 years old girl and has a huge crush on popstar Austin moon. But her mom has no money to buy a ticket to one of his concerts. . Ally is disappointed. But when her mother goes away for a week for her job her mother calls a babysitter. Suddenly Austin Moon turned out to be the babysitter! What will happend?**

**So i hope you will enjoy this last chapter! ENJOY! 3**

_Chapter 18 Epilogue_

5 years later

I felt someone tugging on my sleeve. I opened my eyes to see my little daughter Lilly. Lilly was 4 years. I got pregnant on my 15th. I know I was young but we were so happy with our little princess. "Hey Little beauty." I said looking at my daughter. She had blond hair and deep brown eyes. "Mommy, I'm hungry." she said to me. "I'll make pancakes ok?" I asked. "Can i wake up daddy?" asked Lilly. "Shure" i said smiling at her. I looked at Lilly that walked over to Austin. She hit the blanket of Austin and started to tickle him. She giggled. Austin was startled awake and looked around. When he saw Lilly he began to laugh. "Hey Princess!" he said enthusiastically. He climbed out of bed and lifted Lilly up. He gave her a hug. He finally ran at me and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. "Good morning." he whispered in my ear. I smiled. We walked to the living room and Austin let go of Lilly. "Mommy is going to make pancakes!" she called across the room. Austin looked at me. "That sounds delicious!" He covered the table while I made the pancakes. Lilly looked at Dora. That little cutie that we made. I was proud, so proud at her, and at my husband Austin. He was the best man ever. I put the pancakes on the table and watched as Lilly and Austin ate all pancakes with 2 left for me. "Just like your dad huh?" i joked to Lilly. Lilly loved pancakes as much as Austin. And she sang it all day, just like me.

I looked at my watch. "Austin, will you dress Lilly? Trish comes along with Tommy. "i said. Yes, Me and Trish were best friends. She was married to Dez. Together they had a 1-year-old son Tommy, almost the cutest child in the world. Because Lilly was the cutest of course. I was certainly not the only one who said this about her own child. Austin nodded and carried Lilly upwards. I heard the two laughing, they were so cute together. I put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned the table. After the table was clean I walked to the bookcase. I opened a box and pulled out my old journal. I had written my journal completely full. I looked at the first page. That was in 2005. I was 7 years old.

_June 15 2005_

_Mommy gave you to me today. You are really cool, i mean, i have my own book. I can write my own stories based on my day! I will keep you till my dead! :)_

I remembered that moment. I flipped to the day I was told that my mother had cancer.

_4 February 2013 _

_Today I was told that MOM is sick. I do not know what to do. Pap does very weird, he has solved on the bathroom. Mama is a bed to sleep. I'm afraid it goes wrong. But it should not go wrong. I have written a song._

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, dont you fear

Little one dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie

That was one of the most violent days in my life. But I've learned that it's better so. Of course I missed her. But she had no more pain. I flipped through to 7 september 2014

_7 september 2014_

_ Since I told Austin that I was pregnant he did so weird. And now I finally knew why. Austin was gone all day. I missed him. He did so weird. Late in the evening he called me on that I had to come to the beach. Since we had only one beach nearby. I came to on the beach and saw Austin, neatly dressed, surrounded by candles. I ran to him and looked at him surprised. The next moment he knelt in front of me and he asked me to marry him. Austin Moon asked me to marry him! Knowing me I immediately began to cry. Haha, best day ever!_

It took a long time so I decided to look up. I saw Austin neatly decorated, Lilly also looked great. He stood together with her in front of the mirror. I ran to him. I put my Chin on his shoulder and laughed. "This is our family" he said smiling. "Yes it is!"

**This is the last chapter of Nobody Understands! I want to thank everyone who followed my story, every comment means the world to me! I had never expected so mutch followers en reviews and favs. Thank you again! See you in my upcoming storys :D Love you all!**

** 3**


End file.
